


A beautiful day

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day in Namimori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place maybe four to five years or so into the future. Here’s hoping that this passes as good ‘promotional material’ for the series. orz
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 12, 2007.

Sawada Tsuyanoshi’s day starts out in the usual fashion: him being jolted awake by a very, very loud explosion somewhere on the ground floor of his house. The young mafia boss-to-be cracks his eyes open, stares blearily at the first thing he notices (i.e. his alarm clock, cheerily informing him that he’s awake two hours too early), allows himself fifteen seconds to mourn his utter lack of a normal life and proceeds to stumble out of bed, to see what he can do to remedy the situation. He already knows what awaits him there, and is thus able to duck as soon as he’s turned the corner and entered the living room, narrowly avoiding getting shot in the face by the Ten Years Later Bazooka.

 

Tsuna yawns and steps forward, swinging his arms out wide and planting himself in between a whining Lambo and a totally apathetic Reborn; they argue so much in this fashion that their exchange faithfully matches the script running through Tsuna’s head, allowing him to interject at the perfect times without actually having to think at all. Exactly an hour later, Bianchi steps out of the shower on cue, gloriously naked but for the towel wrapped around her person – she proceeds to scoop Reborn up into her arms and bear him away on her bosom, leaving Tsuna to console Lambo before his mother arrives, joyfully informing the household that breakfast was ready. I-pin also chooses that moment to return to the house from her morning jogging route, trailed by an extremely loud and extremely exuberant Ryohei Sasagawa – Colonello is perched on his head, gruff and abusive as always. By then, Tsuna is awake enough to have the sense to invite his Sun Guardian and his trainer over for breakfast.

 

As soon as he’s well-fed, showered, properly dressed and out the door, Gokudera Hayato is waiting outside of his gates, bowing low, offering up his usual alibi (“Good morning, Tenth! I just happened to be passing by!”) – Yamamoto is with him, thumbs hooked against the sides of his pockets, smile in place. Tsuna walks in between his two closest friends, sometimes joining in their conversation, sometimes content with watching Yamamoto and Gokudera interact and basking in the glow of their company. They run into Haru at the intersection, and the girl joins them part of the way. Gokudera’s flailing increases exponentially, now that the one other person capable of garnering that sort of reaction has turned up to bug him. The Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru double team, Tsuna realizes not for the first time, is a lethal one.

 

Kyoko and Hana turn up at lunch period, with Kyoko bearing a huge bento box fit to feed an army; upon seeing Kyoko, Tsuna remembers that he had promised to taste test her cooking the other week, and gladly drags everyone in to demolish the contents of the bento. The hour passes by only too quickly because he’s having way too much fun, in spite of the fact that it’s incredibly hard not to watch the collection of small, pretty movements that Kyoko is whenever she’s up close and personal.

 

Tsuna’s second to the last period of the day is briefly interrupted by Kusakabe Tetsuya, who calls him out of the classroom to speak to him of business in Hibari Kyouya’s place. Tsuna, of course, does not need to ask the vice president of the Disciplinary Committee where his boss is: only one thing – one person – could make Hibari drop everything and leave his subordinates to handle things in his stead. True enough, Tsuna runs into Dino Cavallone after class. The blond Italian is accompanied by his trusty right hand man Romario, and looking a little worse for wear. Dino drawls on about the folks back in Italy (read: Lancia, Fuuta, Lal Mirch, the Ninth himself) and informs Tsuna that he and his battalion of Cavallone men will be staying over at the Sawada Residence for the next few days. Tsuna only half-listens to his spiel; he is wondering whether Dino managed to win his last duel, or if he lost it. Dino notices his look, and pre-empts him by saying that he and Kyouya were going to have a rematch by the riverside before dinner. Tsuna knows better than to ask if he can watch; he simply wishes his ‘older brother’ good luck and heads for the gates, where Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting for him.

 

They find Chrome Dukuro crouched in an alleyway beside the entrance to the underground shopping district, peering intently into a box full of mewling kittens – Kaki Chikusa and Joushima Ken are hovering nearby, caught up in their own things. Neither of the boys bother approaching Tsuna when the latter stops to chat with his Mist Guardian, but Tsuna can feel both their eyes burning holes into his back. Of course, Yamamoto and Gokudera do their own fair share of staring down. Tsuna makes sure to keep his exchange short but pleasant in order to prevent anything from happening.

 

Iemitsu is sprawled on the front porch of the Sawada Residence by the time Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrive – the man is sleeping like a log and snoring like a saw, and is positioned in a way that forces all three boys to step over him as gently as possible in order to enter the house. Nana cheerily greets them from the kitchen over the din of the late afternoon quiz shows (a favorite of I-pin’s and Lambo’s), and ushers them up to Tsuna’s room before any one of them can offer their assistance. They settle for doing their homework together, and some three hours later, they’re halfway done and raring to settle down for a decent meal.

 

The doorbell rings midway through dinner; Tsuna gets up to answer it in order to prevent his mother from doing any more than she already has. He finds Dino in the doorway, looking a little more battered up than he already did earlier in the day and trailed by all of his men. As he steps aside to let the older mafioso in, Tsuna looks over all the Cavallone heads and catches a very brief glimpse of dark hair, a red and gold armband and a flash of yellow fluff and feathers on the distant sidewalk, just on the brink of walking away and out of his line of vision.

 

Dinner is another pleasant affair, and Tsuna sees Gokudera and Yamamoto out the door before trudging back up to his room and puttering about on his evening rituals before bed. He spots an owl with mismatched eyes staring at him from the branch of the tree outside his window, just before he tucks in. He smiles at the creature; it does not scare him in the least.

 

“…Good night, Mukuro.”

 

Tsuna shuts off the light.


End file.
